The Undead
by 00Zero
Summary: It wasn't easy being the undead.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do No Own Inuyasha**

**I have been thinking forever why Rin had not grown up a bit and after discuss it with a few authors, this idea just won't left me alone. So yeah. i might or might not add another chapter. But should I? Review please. **

* * *

Rin had returned with him at the age of sixteen. She seemed happy, but Sesshomaru could not help but wondered if it were truly her choice.

She was now eighteen, yet she looked no older than an eleven year-old girl in human age.

Sesshomaru did not concern with it in the first three years he had revived her because he was not accustomed to human's growth.

However after he left Rin at the Edo Village, in order for her to learn the way of the human and give her the choice to choose between human's life and demon's, and that was when he started to notice.

Rin, though he had met her for years, she only grew a few inches. After he revived her from the dead and allowed her to travel with him, knowingly she was a human, yet she had not grown an inch after the war with Naraku had ended.

For three years, he constantly visited Rin at the human village, brought her gifts and saw to her well-being. Three years had passed and the priestess, Kagome, had returned, yet Rin was pretty much the same size as before Kagome had left.

He felt that something wasn't right, but he did not take it seriously because Kohaku, too, did not changed much. At ages of fifteen, Kohaku was still shorter than his sister when Sesshomaru came to aid with the Ne-No-Kubi demon ('Source of heads' demon in Inuyasha the special chapter, 559).

Maybe deep down he was secretly please at the fact that she had remained the same.

But then as time slowly passed by, the twins, Sango the demon slayer's daughters were gradually caught up to Rin. Rin was not very pleased with her growing process, but remained silence and Sesshomaru did not drill into it.

However, the twins were now outgrowth her, their feminism curves started to show, yet Rin only grew a little over an inch taller than before.

Her close friends, Inuyasah's gang, treated her no different from before, but she started to get weird glances and fearful whispered from the villagers that she was a demon child. People were avoiding her.

It had become awkward for her inside that once peaceful village.

Inuyasha and brought up the concern and Sesshomaru decided to offer her the choice which she took within a heartbeat.

She was now, eighteen, sitting next to Jaken, the green toad imp, and Ah-Un, the two heads dragon, laughing happily in the meadow. She was still the same little girl as he remembered, a few inches taller, but her mind was no longer that of a child. He knew she was wiser than she had led on.

After he had come to analyze everything, he concluded that it might the doing of the sword, Tenseiga. Because she was brought back from the underworld, it had slowed her growth, the same as Kohaku who was also the undead. Kohaku was still having his boy-lish looked even in his mid-twenties. Because they both had returned from the dead, and their aging process had been slowed down somehow.

Sesshomaru did not complain, really, if he were honest, he was happy. It was as if a dream came true for he did not have to lose her so soon to time.

A part of him wanted her to stay that way forever.

But even a self-centered person like himself, he wanted Rin to enjoy every expects that life could offer to her. Growing up, getting married, and having a family of her owns.

Though, to have a human family was out of the question. Humans are narrow-minded, judgmental, and would not except anything that is different from the norm.

Kohaku seemed to be doing fine since he did not stay long in one place for people to notice. He had only recently been settled down and married to a woman and started a family.

Rin, however, he wasn't sure if she would ever want to return to the human that all they had ever did was mistreated her.

He wasn't sure if she chose to come back to him because it was the only choice, or was she truly happy to come back to him.

But either way, he would welcome her nonetheless and made sure she had a carefree and happy life. It was his job.

Because without her sunny smiled, the world would be gloomy.


	2. Chapter 2

**In the past few weeks, I noticed that RinSess writers and readers have been decreased. I don't know the true reason, but I was told that it could be because there are too many frames. A person is going around posting negative links against RinSess paring everywhere. I was pretty annoyed myself when she kept posting links after links on my stories and was about to respond to her, but a fellow author advised me not to. It would do more harm than good because many RinSess authors have been harassed by her after responded to her. That friend gave me the links to a few websites as to why I should leave the girl alone. In the end I thought, nah it's not worth it trying to talk to someone who doesn't want to listen to anything that she doesn't like.**

**However, I ABSOLUTLY HATE IT WHEN SOMEONE TELLS ME HOW TO THINK.**

**Then it occurred to me that what she is trying to do is to reduce and discourage the fan base of RinSess. What is a better way to respond to her than post more fanfiction about them? I know, I sound so immature here, lol. But my point is, she somehow inspired me to want to write as many RinSess fanfiction as my crazy writing mood will allow. I hope RinSess writers and readers will continue to support this pair and write more and review more. Go to your favorite authors and stories and leave lots and lots of review to support them :)**

**What I try to say is, she set fire on my dying writing mood and made me to want to write RinSess fanfiction. Lol. Now to the story.**

**I don't know when the next update will be in case you wondered because I don't know when I will be able to write. Thanks for the read.**

* * *

It had been decades since she had last been here, the Edo Village. Since the day she returned with her lord, she had rarely visited the village. It would only cause unnecessary commotion with the fact that even after so many years Rin was still look like a little girl. Now after forty-two years had passed, Rin looked no older then a twelve year-old even though she was a sixty-eight year-old woman.

But she had to be here today. Because today was Kagome's funeral.

She received news of her passing from Inuyasha's eldest son Daiki. Inuyasha had two sons and one daughter. Keme, the second daughter and Isamu, the youngest song. From their appearances the looked no older than fifteen, but in truth, they were already in their late thirties and early forties. They looked human and had very little traces from their half-demon father's. But they had the abilities of demons', especially in battle arts.

Kagome had lived a long human life. She passed away at the age of seventy-five.

Many of her loved ones, friends, family, and villagers, who had at one time or another received helped from her, the priestess of the village, came to say goodbye to her.

Some elder villagers who had seen Rin since their young days eyed her strangely, but Rin ignored them knowing what they had in mind. She was here to say goodbye to Kagome for the last time and others people's opinions worth nothing to her.

She eyed Inuyasha who stood at the grave stone as if he wished to sleep beside her, with Kagome inside that grave. He too still had his youth; his looked was no older than eighteen. He caught Rin's eyed and they held.

She could read many emotions from that pair of golden orbs that looked so much like her lord's yet so different. Those eyes that showed all emotions, unlike her Lord Sesshomaru's whose people had to search so hard as if trying to drive to the bottom of the depth of ocean, yet found nothing. But Rin was an acceptation when it came to reading Sesshomaru.

She could see how much the death of Inuyasha's beloved wife had saddened him. How much he wished to be anywhere that she was. Those golden eyes told her of other emotions as well, pity and envy.

He pitied Rin that she was an old lady being trapped in a child's body, yet he jealous of her youth. The fact that his half-brother, Sesshomaru, would not lose the woman she loved so quickly like him.

Rin didn't know what to say or do for Inuyasha because no matter what she said Kagome would not return.

Kagome had lived a full happy life.

A part of the half-demon, once eyeing the girl, Rin, he wondered if it were the doing of Tenseiga that preserved her youth? If that were the case, would his Kagome still be with him if he had asked Sesshomaru to revive her when she was younger? To keep her with him for as long as the time would allow. But it was all but wishful thinking. Kagome was gone and he was left to live in the lonely world alone.

Without her.

No, he was not by himself because he had their children. The children that she was proud even thought they had demon bloods running within their veins. The blood that would give them longer life span than humans' which he was glad, yet sad at the same time. If his children were marrying to humans, they would suffer the same fate as he, to watch the ones he loved left him behind.

But for now he would think of the blessing side. They were healthy and would live a long life with him.

After the funeral Rin returned with her lord who came to see Inuyasha with her. There were no word exchanged between the brothers, but Inuyasha's eyes gave away his greatest wish. The wish that Kagome was still beside him.

Sesshomaru, expressionless and bored as he looked, he was deep in thought. He knew he would have suffered the same fate if Rin had not stopped growing years ago. That, he was glad.

But it didn't mean Rin was safe.

In the past forty years, he had revived many humans as experiments. He secretly gave them protection and made sure they died from a natural death.

From what he had seen, not everyone that had been revived by Tensaiga remained youthful. Some aged normally and died at the natural human age. Some had their aging progress reduced, but never as much as Rin's. They may look ten to fifteen years younger than their real age, but they died at the right time when human should die. None had live passed their sixties.

Even Kohaku.

Kohaku whose appearance was no more than a thirty year old man even though he was already in his sixties died two years ago. That worried Sesshomaru to no end.

What if Rin's life ended at the age of human life span too? She may look young, but she could be taken from him at any moment. And that thought live an unpleasant taste in his mouth.

Sesshomaru walked silently in front of her, heading toward the Western Land Castle. Rin knew what was on his mind and why it bothered him. Her appearance was that of a child, but her mind was that of one who was wise with time.

She knew her lord had been worrying about her. The way he looked at her when he thought she didn't notice told her more than she needed. It had been that way since the day she had returned to him.

She often acted childish, but she had a mind of a woman. She learned from Jaken about all the experiments and results with Tenseiga because the green demon imp just couldn't keep his mouth shut. He always let things slipped.

To say that she didn't care when she would die would be a lie because she wished to live. To live for as long as her lord. She never wished for her lord to wear the expression Inuyasha had at Kagome's funeral. Because she knew and dared say he cared enough to grift for her when her time came.

But Inuyasha and Kagome were lucky to have lived with each other the way they had wanted to, husband and wife. Unlike Rin.

Over the years, traveling with her lord, it wasn't hard to fall in love with the demon. She had the mental state of a woman after all.

The way he always looked at her with concern, even with his stoic mask, she could read him like an opened book. The way he always made sure she was secured and happy and forgot the fact that she had not grew an inch over the years. She knew it all. The way he feared he would lose her, the way he made time to spend with her just because she preferred his company, she appreciated them all. Especially when such thoughtfulness and concerns came from one who didn't show affection and emotions. She had fallen in love with him for nearly forty years.

But that was her curse. She had to keep it all inside and pretend to be the little girl she appeared to be. She could not let her lord know that she wanted a body of a woman and wanted to peruse him with all that she had. She wanted to spend her time with him the way a wife with her husband.

But that was all but wishful thinking.

She had the body of a twelve year-old girl, and in her case a small twelve year-old girl. She already in her late sixties and didn't know when her time would come. It could be any day now. But she could not love him the way she wished to. She could not show him her affections the way lovers did.

Even so, she was happy to be able to spend her life with him. Being his shadow, always following after him. She was content.

For the unwanted orphan girl Rin to be so important to someone and lived a fulfilled life, she was extremely lucky. She was happy. Even thought it was not the relationship she wished to have with him, she was happy all the same. Because she was important to him.

And all that happiness was possible because she was with him.

Her beloved Sesshomaru.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews :D**

**NotWellKnown:** Thanks. I agreed with you about the side effects being unknown, but I don't want to make Tenseiga seemed like a sword of god that would prolonged someone's life span so I made it not so. Thanks for the review :D

**Roseskyangel:** Thanks. I will try, but with no promise because I don't know when I will be able to write.

**Daddy's Special Request:** Lol. I just couldn't help thinking that Rin should be a young woman already instead of the same littlee girl :D thanks for the review.

**Rinshy:** Thanks. I will try. :D

**StoriedFabric:** thanks :D

**Rainshine5:** Thanks. I am trying, but from now it will pretty much about romance :D

**Taraah36:** Lol. XDD

**Uwohali:** Thanks. I don't know if there is more question now :D It didn't go as I have plan, but oh well. Thanks for the review :D

Thursday August 29, 2013


End file.
